


За что боролся...

by Malahit



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на J2 AU фест по заявке 1.6: "Дженсен/Джаред. NC-17 . Преподаватель и соблазняющий студент. Но без секса на партах и столах".</p>
            </blockquote>





	За что боролся...

Дженсен преподавал уже не первый год, но еще ни разу работа не превращалась для него в пытку. Теперь же он старался смотреть на доску или в свои записи, но ни в коем случае не на студентов. Только не в этой группе.  
О, Дженсен прекрасно знал, что увидит, стоит ему поднять взгляд. Чертов Падалеки упорно садился за первую парту, ровно напротив преподавательской кафедры. Смотрел томно из-под полуприкрытых ресниц, улыбался, сдувал непослушную челку с глаз, откидывался на стоящую сзади парту, запрокидывая голову, чтобы поговорить с приятелем, и творил совершеннейшие непотребства с ручкой. Когда несчастный пишущий предмет от задумчивого поглаживания губ переходил к более серьезным испытаниям, Дженсен едва не начинал дымиться. И нет, он совсем-совсем не подглядывал. Особенно когда этот соблазнительный, то есть возмутительный наглец вставал после лекции и потягивался во весь свой немалый рост, задирая рубашку и демонстрируя подтянутый живот и – черт побери – талию!  
И кто знает, сколько бы это продолжалось, не услышь Дженсен случайно весьма занимательный разговор.

\- Ну что, Джей, готов расстаться с моей сотней баксов? – самодовольство в голосе Мюррея можно было черпать ложкой.  
\- Даже не мечтай! – рассмеялся в ответ Падалеки.  
\- Да ладно тебе! Наш недотрога-Эклз уже полтора месяца продержался. Может, девчонки наврали, и он вовсе не по мальчикам.  
\- Ага, конечно! Видел бы ты, как он на меня смотрел! Я уверен, что он уже почти готов. Так что готовь _мою_ сотню баксов, чувак!  
Дженсен стоял и медленно закипал под удаляющийся смех. Недотрога-Эклз, значит. Сто баксов, значит. Ну, Падалеки, ты нарвался!

Пара очень удачно была последней в этот день для них обоих. Впервые Дженсен намеренно практически не отводил глаз от Падалеки. Каждое движение, каждый взгляд того только подогревали желание проучить нахала. Впрочем, другие желания они подогревали не меньше. Дженсен прямо чувствовал, как воздух в аудитории густеет и нагревается.  
Еле дождавшись конца пары, но умудрившись ни разу не сбиться, он максимально нейтральным тоном попросил:  
\- Падалеки, задержитесь.  
Нет, все-таки приказал.  
Тот, махнув рукой друзьям, подождал, пока все выйдут, и подошел ближе.  
\- Вы что-то хотели, мистер Эклз?  
«Мистер Эклз», ха. Официальным тоном в этом обращении даже не пахло.  
\- Да, - Дженсен усмехнулся. – Вы сегодня были весьма рассеянны, мистер Падалеки, и наверняка пропустили мимо ушей всю практическую часть.  
Дженсен протянул ему листок.  
\- Решите-ка вот это, мы же не можем допустить, чтобы вы не усвоили материал.  
И, заметив, что Падалеки собрался сесть, добавил:  
\- На доске.  
А пока тот, состроив разочарованную мину, переписывал задание, Дженсен запер аудиторию: месть местью, но за такое использование рабочего места и уволить могут.  
Падалеки, видимо, так увлекся, мысленно проклиная Дженсена с его математикой, что не заметил ни щелчка запираемой двери, ни подобравшегося к нему Эклза. И поэтому подпрыгнул, услышав у самого уха:  
\- У вас ошибка. Вот здесь, - указал Дженсен, почти прижавшись к нему, а когда тот дернулся в сторону, хмыкнул: - Ну и кто здесь из нас недотрога?  
\- Что?! – Падалеки резко повернулся, ошарашено уставившись на Дженсена.  
Тот только усмехнулся и, положив руки ему на бедра, протянул:  
\- Не отвлекайся, Джа-аред.  
Падалеки покраснел и отвернулся, возвращаясь к заданию.  
Дженсен поглаживал затянутые в джинсы бедра _Джа-ареда_ , медленно подбираясь к пряжке ремня, слушая учащающееся дыхание, впитывая дрожь, как хищник – страх жертвы.  
\- Так что там про сто баксов?  
\- Я… поспорил с Чадом, что смогу вас…  
\- Тебя, - поправил Дженсен, расстегивая ремень джаредовых джинсов.  
\- Тебя, - эхом повторил Падалеки, - соблазнить и…  
\- И? – подтолкнул Эклз, забираясь пальцами ему под рубашку, поглаживая живот, проходясь по резинке трусов.  
\- И трахнуть, - еле слышным шепотом закончил Джаред.  
Дженсен хохотнул ему в шею:  
\- Как самонадеянно! – и прижался пахом к джаредовой заднице, весьма однозначно демонстрируя свои желания.  
Мел пронзительно скрипнул по доске, и этот звук будто спустил с цепи демонов. Расстегнув ширинку, Дженсен погладил уже возбужденный член Джареда сквозь ткань белья и чуть сжал. Джаред судорожно всхлипнул, наваливаясь на доску и стискивая в руке мел, будто пытаясь за него удержаться.  
Дженсен с нажимом провел ладонями по бокам Джареда: вверх, задирая рубашку, затем вниз, приспуская джинсы вместе с бельем. Огладил упругие ягодицы, скользнул рукой вперед, обхватывая ладонью член. Медленно, дразня, провел по нему кулаком, потирая большим пальцем головку. И снова, и снова, то сжимая, то едва касаясь.  
Джаред стонал и прогибался в пояснице, и Дженсен, дурея от этого зрелища, облизал пальцы и вогнал в него сразу два. Джаред вскрикнул и дернулся вперед, оброненный мел простучал по полу. Дженсен, не переставая дрочить, начал медленно двигать рукой, трахая, растягивая, насаживая Джареда на пальцы, и зарылся носом ему в волосы, вдыхая запах, целуя шею, слушая перемежающиеся всхлипами стоны.  
Воздух будто раскалился, в ушах бухало, собственное возбуждение уже стало болезненным, но Дженсен был не в силах остановиться, даже чтобы расстегнуть свои штаны. Он все увеличивал темп, трахая сильнее, почти выдаивая из Джареда оргазм, и уже не целовал – кусал, оставляя метки, чтобы надолго, чтобы запомнил. Джаред стонал и рвано дергал бедрами, пытаясь то ли насадиться на пальцы, то ли вбиться сильнее в дженсенов кулак.  
И когда он, наконец, замер, оборвав всхлип на полувздохе, выплескиваясь Дженсену на пальцы, тот, будто в трансе, поднял перепачканную руку ко рту Джареда, погладил приоткрытые губы, ловя срывающееся дыхание, и хрипло выдохнул:  
\- Твоя очередь.

На следующий день Дженсен ждал начала лекций со смесью любопытства и нервозности: он вовсе не планировал заходить так далеко. Да и на месть это было как-то не очень похоже.  
Очнулся от размышлений он, только когда его окликнули студенты, уже рассевшиеся в ожидании начала занятия. Дженсен поднял взгляд и… Вот засранец! Падалеки все так же сидел за первой партой и, хитро сверкая глазами, совершенно порнушно посасывал колпачок ручки. Дженсен еле сдержал довольную улыбку. Ничего, он знал, чем заменить многострадальный пишущий предмет.


End file.
